


Captive

by Chico_and_Maya



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Interrogation, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chico_and_Maya/pseuds/Chico_and_Maya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wordlessly, she tilted her head up to look down her nose at the boys. Her eyes locked with theirs. She glared. Her boldly blood colored lips pressed together to a thin line. Her arms crossed. Her posture hardened.</p>
<p>Peggy Carter was livid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! Sam Here. This is just a little intro to a story I'm writing. Let me know what you think. If I get enough people asking for it, I'll continue. Let me know what you think, and I'll do my best to reply to comments or questions.

The way she stormed into the interrogation room like Thor himself set all of the agents on edge. The way she swept aside anyone who tried to tell her that her clearance level wasn’t high enough with one look until she got to the table was enough to make the most hardened interrogators and the most well seasoned vets in the room cower. The scowl set firmly in place on her bright red lips and the glare and fierce determination in her eyes made a shiver go down Thompson and Krzeminski’s spines.

Sure, they had seen her upset before. They had seen firsthand how she got when she was frustrated. Hell, they had been the two to cause most of her frustration. They had seen her angry to the point where her teeth were bared, blood red lips curled back in a snarl and her jaw was locked firmly in place, lips, tongue, and teeth grinding out impeccably enunciated syllables with venomous intent, but this was something else entirely.

The men in the room turned to boys when she came roaring into the soundproofed booth. In the next room behind the one way mirror, brave war vets turned to cowering puppies as they scurried to the back of the room as if she could see them when she sent a pointed glower their way, as well.

She had never raised a hand to a superior officer before, but today, one look at the young woman sitting shackled to the table with a small but steady trickle of red coming out of both her forehead and her swollen cheek gave the raging woman a renewed fervor that went above any sense of self preservation or any yearning for tenure. So, in this fit of red-hot rage, her right fist wound back at the ready while her left found purchase over the knot of Krzeminski’s tie. Both closed around air and fabric respectively, and, with a girlish yelp of pain and the sound of cracking bone coming from that big shot boss of hers and a guttural grunt leaking through her lips, her knuckles painted his crisp, white shirt with the red blood pouring out of his nose and gathering in the start of a bruise around each of his eyes.

Everything in her line of sight was pulsating that rich, smooth, angry red. The gun that Thompson pulled out of his holster, The typically dreary walls of the interrogation room, the table, the handcuffs. All except the now tiredly grinning girl sitting across the table from her, and the red staining the blue uniform and white apron made all the other red in the room darken and pale all at once.

The woman stumbled over to the uniformed captive and gently grasped her face in that same carefully manicured right hand. Her left smoothed out the now flattened and messy caramel colored curls that had been so painstakingly quaffed that same morning.

Wordlessly, she rose from her kneeling position next to the suspect and tilted her head up to look down her nose at the boys. Her eyes locked with theirs. She glared. Her boldly blood colored lips pressed together to a thin line. Her arms crossed. Her posture hardened.

Peggy Carter was livid.


End file.
